See You Again
by Richiru-chan
Summary: When Lucy sacrificed herself in protecting her friends, Heaven heard her prayer that she'll see them again in her next life. But what if in her next life, Magnolia is not the same place as before and her she has no idea where her friends are.
1. Prologue

**This just popped out from my mind while listening to a certain song. Don't worry, guys. I'll upload more frequently with both of my stories ongoing. By the way, this is an modern AU.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-san so we all just have to thank him in making an awesome work. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I just hoped that everything will be fine but considering on what is happening to me.

 _I have to die._

Natsu, Happy and the others are doing their best in helping me but all I have given them is agony and pain. I can't take it seeing them like this.

"Lucy don't go!" I heard Natsu yelled but I have to endure the feeling of turning my body back to look at their faces.

"I love you, guys."

I said until a bright light enveloped me. I looked at their faces one last time and gave them a bright satisfied smile.

"LUCY!"

"LUCE!"

I heard them calling out to me, this time louder.

 _I'll see you again in our next life._


	2. Signs Can Be Good or Bad or Both Part 1

So here's chapter one. If you guys are confused, feel free to ask but I won't give away any spoilers because it will ruin the fun, right? Hope you guys enjoy this. Like I said, I am gonna update my stories alternately each week. Please be patient. Thank you, guys!

Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-san. We must thank him with all our hearts!

 **Signs Can Be Good or Bad or Both Part 1**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a chill that morning. A very unusual thing to happen to a Fire Dragon slayer.

Happy had a dream that the fishes he caught were eaten by a dark shadow. He cried as he woke up.

Gray got to his consciousness a bit bothered that made him stand from his bed with frustration still wearing his clothes.

Erza found out that she has no cake in her fridge that morning.

In Lucy's house, a vase shattered to pieces with no definite reason.

' _Something really bad and strange will happen'_ , that was the only thing that ran through their minds, well, except for Natsu and Happy.

They did what they usually do and that is to go to the guild house. It was definitely a bright, sunny day. The complete opposite of what they thought of as signs earlier that morning.

"You know, Lucy, I had this terrible dream where the fishes I caught were eaten by someone." Happy said with his voice trembling and his paws were in the air like he was holding his fish.

"And I got a cold" as Natsu finished his sentence, he sneezed. "This is strange."

"That is very strange." Lucy said as she placed her chin on top of the back of her hands that were on the tabletop. Her brows were furrowed.

"It is weird this morning, right?" a voice said which made the three heads turn to a certain direction.

"Gray!—"

"Underwear Shogun!—"

"Aye, sir!—"

"YOU'RE FULLY DRESSED!" the three of them shouted.

"I know. It felt really weird when I woke up earlier. It's like I have this feeling that I need to be fully dressed or something." The ice wizard said as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking at a faraway direction. He was clad in his usual shirt, jacket and cargo pants.

"And to think that almost all the shops in Magnolia has no available cakes to be sold," an ominous aura was felt by them which made them look at the person behind Gray.

Gray stood still as a cold armored hand placed itself on top of his shoulder. Natsu held back another sneeze. Lucy yelped and held onto Happy while the blue cat was trembling.

"You guys, pack up! We're going on a mission on a town in the southern region of Fiore! The reward is 4.000.000 jewels and a year supply of different kinds of cakes. We leave as soon as everyone is ready." Erza ordered as her aura grew darker and darker.

"AYE!" the four just agreed on reflex and immediately stood up.

' _She just wanted that year supply cake."_ They thought as they felt the child-like face of Erza while replaying the word cake in her head.

A half hour of readying, they met up at the front of the guild.

"We will ride this to the train station and after that we are to ride a boat." Erza said confidently as she patted the carriage that they will ride and immediately went inside.

"What did Erza *sneeze* say?" Natsu said his face looking much paler than it was before.

"Good luck with that, Flame brain." Gray scoffed at Natsu as he waited for Lucy to get on the carriage next.

"You really are hopeless, Natsu." Lucy said and hopped inside the transportation.

The moment Natsu's feet landed inside. His motion-sickness started acting again.

"Can you stop *sneeze* the carria—Ugh!"

"If Wendy were here", Happy said.

"Just endure it, Flame-head."

"So, Erza, about the mission, what is it about?" Lucy asked.

"The request was made by a chief of a tribe there which is really affiliated with the city. The tribe was the origin of the founder of the city there."

"So, they are like, supported by the town, I guess?" Lucy continued.

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?" Gray asked where Natsu grunted in response like he was about to ask the same question.

"The current mayor was anxious on what was happening on the outskirts of their town lately where the tribe is located." Erza explained.

"So, what does that supposed to mean?" Happy asked.

"The mayor suspects that the tribe is using black magic, so he wants us to investigate it." Erza replied with a dead serious tone.

"Then it has to be related to Zeref!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ye—Ugh!" Natsu was once again interrupted by his motion sickness.

"Natsu said that how long this ride to the station will be." Happy said casually.

"WAIT! How'd you know what he said?" Lucy was a bit exaggerated in asking but she really was freaking curious.

Natsu groaned.

"He said that he's gonna throw up."

"I don't have any idea how you can do that Happy." Lucy said, her shoulders slouching.

"That's pretty impressive if you ask me." Erza said with astonishment.

"But he still has low chances while riding anything" Gray said as if stating a fact.

"AYE, SIR!"

They spent almost half of the day travelling towards the southern east region of Fiore. It was in fact a hot breezed afternoon and they were now on a ship. Gray, Happy and unusually Erza are taking a nap but Lucy was wide awake. In her mind, the vase that suddenly fell from the top of her cabinet with no certain cause was replayed.

' _There is definitely a catch about the things that are happening to us.'_ Lucy thought as she looked at the ocean through the window of their room on a ship.

' _I know there is'_ she thought as she waved it off and just set her mind that she should just sleep.

"Ugh!" There's Natsu for you.

"Aye!" Happy muttered on his sleep.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
